1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, such as a video tape recorder (VTR), and more particularly to a tape-loading mechanism for loading a tape contained in a tape cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, a helical scan VTR is provided with both a front loading mechanism and a tape-loading mechanism. When a video tape cassette containing a video tape is horizontally inserted into the cassette insertion port formed in the front face of the VTR, the front loading mechanism receives and draws the cassette inside, and then lowers the cassette until it comes to the predetermined cassette-loading position. Thereafter, the tape-loading mechanism pulls the tape out of the cassette placed at the cassette-loading position and guides the tape such that it is in contact with about half of the circumference of the rotating cylinder. After the tape-loading mechanism sets the tape along the tape feed path in this way, various operation modes, such as recording, play, freeze (i.e., still image reproduction), slow play, fast-forward play, fast-rewind play, fast forward, and fast rewind, are selectively established with a mode-establishing mechanism and its associated circuits. If an eject key is operated, the tape-loading mechanism draws the tape back into the cassette, and the front loading mechanism returns the cassette from the cassette-loading position to the cassette insertion port.
With respect to this type of magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, it is demanded that the operation of each mechanism be reliably controlled without complicating the construction and that the operation of the entire apparatus be controlled with high accuracy.
A tape-loading mechanism, which pulls a tape out of a tape cassette by means of a pair of tape-pulling members and brings the tape into contact with a helical scan type cylinder, may be among the mechanisms whose operations should be reliably controlled without complicating the construction. The tape-loading mechanism is required to provide an accurate tape feed path when it has completed the tape loading.
Each tape-pulling members of the tape-loading mechanism has a slanted post and a guide roller, and by means of these the tape-loading mechanism executes the tape loading. With this construction, the tape may slacken and disengage from the tape-winding portions of the guide rollers when the tape loading has been completed. Even if the tape slackens, it is applied with tension and brought into engagement with the tape-winding portions when the driving of the tape is started. At this time, however, the tape strongly contacts the flanges formed at the respective ends of the tape-winding portions, whereby the tape may be damaged. The tape may also be damaged if it is wound around the flanges, not around the tape-winding portions.